Son parapluie était gris
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Son parapluie était gris, et elle restait sur le banc à rien faire.


NepKat PALE

* * *

Il pleut. Il pleut fort. Elle est assise sur un banc sans bouger alors qu'elle aime pas l'eau.

Sonne, sonne, à l'autre bout du fil mais il ne répond pas. Cette fois, il ne viendra pas la chercher après une énième déception. Encore.

« Désolée.. Je crois que ça peut pas marcher. C'est pas une histoire de sentiments… »

Avait-il dit, sans même la regarder il avait même poursuivit

« Nepeta, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais je crois que le problème, c'est toi. »

Elle a sourit. Elle a sourit étrange et pas pleuré elle est partit. Partit et le sourire s'est effacé, toujours incapable de chialer. Elle a quitté la maison de cette énième déception pour atterrir ici. Cet endroit désert ou presque, avec un banc mal peint et un arbre mort sur la droite. Et elle composait le même numéro, celui de ce meilleur ami celui qui toujours la ramène chez elle, reste parfois la nuit, repart en lui disant que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, l'air visiblement inquiet. Mais cette fois, il répond pas. Avec qui il est ? Aradia ?

Ca se voit dans ses yeux qu'il l'aime et malgré le malheur qu'elle n'arrive pas à extérioriser, elle se dit qu'elle est contente pour lui parce qu'il mérite de connaître ça. Ce bonheur, cette joie qu'on peut ressentir quand on est amoureux elle espère juste qu'il souffrira pas, qu'il souffrira jamais comme elle souffre là.

La pluie s'écrase sur sa tête qu'elle baisse. Elle sourit et pleure pas sourire étrange et chiale pas. Elle voudrait pourtant, mais les larmes coulent pas.

C'était son combien ? Septième ? Huitième peut-être ? Déception encore elle a mal au cœur et sait pas pourquoi tout se passe comme ça. Il a murmuré, le dernier, murmuré que le problème c'était elle. Elle est un problème ?

Elle voudrait en rire mais elle peut pas, en pleurer mais elle peut pas, alors elle sourit et se sent conne. Mais c'est pas si grave puisqu'elle est seule encore seule, à tel point que la solitude est comme une compagne, et ça a quelque chose de triste. Mélancolique peut-être. C'est un joli mot ça, mélancolie.

Nepeta se sent mélancolique, ça doit être ça. Et son regard s'attarde un peu partout, sur le ciel gris et la pluie qui tombe l'agacerait presque, si elle avait le courage de ressentir autre chose que cet étrange désespoir qui la saisit. Son cœur se serait serré s'il n'était pas réduit à l'état de cendres. Elle sert encore un peu plus fort son téléphone dans sa main assez fort pour commencer à le briser sans s'en rendre compte. Comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple allumette.

De toute façon, l'autre ne viendra pas et elle lui souhaite le plus de bonheur loin d'elle. Quand ils étaient petits, c'était la fille qui s'occupait de ce garçon brutal. Maintenant, c'est l'inverse et Nepeta veut pas être un poids. Mais elle veut quoi ? Elle sait même plus et ses pensées n'ont même plus de sens. Ses envies non plus. A-t-elle seulement des envies ? Autre que celle, persistance, cette putain d'envie qu'elle avait jamais connu avant de mourir immédiatement ? Cette fichue envie qu'elle comprend pas car arrivée si soudainement. Et elle pleure pas, même pas elle se contente d'afficher ce sourire qui veut rien dire. Parce qu'elle a jamais rien voulu dire. Son être est dénué de sens qu'il a jamais eut et quelque part, cette constatation la blesse encore plus, si c'est possible. Mais sûrement.

Elle se sent conne, parce qu'elle souffre juste du cœur alors que y'en a qui souffre bien plus qu'elle elle se sent encore plus conne et se dit que cette envie devrait devenir réalité parce qu'elle est qu'un poids elle se dit plein de trucs et ça s'écrase dans sa tête, ses idées, ses sensations, émotions, sentiments, ces trucs qui lui échappent et qu'elle voudrait laisser partir bien loin. Mais ça reste, persistant, et son âme se déchire, prendrait presque une teinte noire mais elle arrive encore, même si c'est dur, même si elle sait qu'elle tiendra pas longtemps, elle arrive à retenir cette encre noire qui finirait de tacher ce qui est déjà foutu depuis belle lurette.

Et la pluie elle s'arrête pas et ça la rend encore plus mal.

Mais alors qu'elle réfléchit, se casse la tête encore avec tout ça, parce que de toute façon elle a rien de mieux à faire, elle peut rien faire d'autre – _c'est quoi le problème avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai qui va pas ?_ – y'a la pluie qui s'arrête d'un coup alors que les gouttes tombent toujours, tout autour d'elle comme si un nuage c'était libéré au-dessus de sa tête.

Non. Pas aussi beau juste un parapluie au-dessus de son crâne qu'elle redresse. Elle doit avoir l'air pitoyable, ce sourire scotché aux lèvres, les cheveux plaqués sur son visage. Et son regard, il croise celui d'un type qu'elle a jamais vu avant. Il a des cernes grandes comme des valises sous ses yeux et il aurait même l'air d'avoir chialé. Pleurer comme elle aimerait pouvoir le faire mais qu'elle peut pas. Et ce type, il grogne et détournant la tête et fini par retirer le parapluie – un triste parapluie gris, vachement déprimant dans le genre – de sûr sa tête – en quelque sorte. Il se pose, presque hésitant, à côté d'elle et il regarde le ciel aussi triste que son stupide parapluie qu'il serre fort dans sa main. Nepeta sait pas vraiment quoi dire, si elle doit dire quelque chose mais plus le temps passe, plus elle se rend compte que les mots seraient mal venu, que le silence à deux comme ça, il est plus apaisant que n'importe quelle discussion qu'elle pourrait avoir avec son ami elle se rend compte que ce silence-là, il calme la mélancolie au fond de son cœur presque revenu à la vie par elle ne sait quel miracle.

Et le type, qui regarde le ciel, fini par tourner sa tête vers elle et ouvre la bouche mais dit rien – parce qu'au final, c'est elle qui dit, la voix tremblante, elle sourit plus et le doux silence est sur le point de lui faire lâcher les larmes qui veulent pas couler

« Il m'a laissé. Il a dit que c'était moi le problème.

-Elle m'a dit que c'était elle le problème. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait plus.

-Il m'a dit que c'était pas une question de sentiments, juste que j'avais un souci, qu'il pouvait pas.

-Elle pouvait pas, elle pouvait plus parce qu'elle m'aimait plus et qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Et que c'était réciproque… Elle m'a dit –

-Il m'a dit que ça servait à rien, qu'on avait fait notre bout de chemin ensemble, tu comprends ? Notre bout de chemin et que nos routes se séparaient, comme ça. Et il avait l'air de s'en foutre, à peine gêné…

-Je la voyais, les larmes aux yeux. Elle pleurait, tu te rends compte ? Elle pleure jamais pourtant, mais cette fois, elle pleurait elle s'en voulait et ça se voyait. Elle s'en voulait de me laisser et putain, putain ça m'a pris aux tripes t'imagines même pas, mais je comprends pas…

-Pourquoi ? C'est quoi le souci ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est cassé pour que ça brise tout ?

-Je sais pas. »

Les larmes coulent sur les joues de la gamine parce que c'est ça, juste une gamine. Les larmes roulent et s'écrasent et ça fait mal, un mal qu'elle avait jamais vraiment connu avant, un mal qui déchire son cœur qui semblait aller mieux. Mais c'est une douleur agréable en quelque sorte, un douleur qui lui donnerait envie d'hurler oui, mais aussi de sourire, sourire d'un bonheur étrange qu'elle comprend pas plus que ça. Et le mec en face, elle sait pas s'il ressent la même, mais les larmes sont quand même visibles aux coins de ses yeux et Nepeta, ça la rendrait encore plus triste.

« C'est quoi mon problème ?

-Je sais pas. Pourquoi est-ce que j'suis pas assez bien pour elle ?

-Je sais pas. Pourquoi ça fait mal ?

-Je sais pas. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'putain d'déchire comme ça ?

-Je sais pas, mais c'est tellement douloureux.

-Putain d'ouais. »

Et les larmes se font une place sur son visage aussi et ils auraient l'air pathétiques, l'un à côté de l'autre, alors que la pluie tombait et que le parapluie, ça fait belle lurette qu'il s'est cassé à cause du vent trop violent peut-être qu'on le retrouvera, peut-être pas, mais au fond c'est pas important et l'un comme l'autre s'en foute parce que ça a pas d'intérêt, pas de sens dans le monde qu'ils se sont crée parce que ça fait mal, dehors. Ca fait mal, ça déchire, ça brûle, ça tant de choses qu'on en peut plus, on peut pas tenir la route, c'est pas possible.

Et l'autre il s'approche, dépose ses lèvres sur le front de Nepeta qui bouge pas mais le contact, il fait redoubler ses larmes et elle a un goût de sel dans la bouche. Un goût amer au fond d'elle, et elle trouve que mélancolie, c'est drôlement beau comme mot, mais que c'est si triste, tellement triste que ça désigne un sentiment pareil, un sentiment de tel désespoir que l'envie de mourir elle est toujours là, bien que moins présente depuis que l'autre est là. L'autre qui la prend dans ses bras, sans que ça ait de sens, parce que c'est comme ça, parce qu'ils ont plus qu'à rester comme ça, parce que le monde veut plus d'eux alors ça sert à rien de s'acharner, ça n'a pas de sens de continuer comme ça, alors ils restent juste l'un contre l'autre, avec le parapluie qui s'est envolé, le portable cassé, alors qu'il pleut et qu'ils sont sur un banc mal peint, un arbre mort sur leur droite.

Nepeta elle le regarde, elle le regarde et y'a comme de la reconnaissance au fond de ses iris, les belles iris de l'autre elle sait pas comment elle elle le regarde, mais elle pense que ça a pas de sens, que c'est pas important, parce que plus rien n'a d'importance.

Et lorsque la pluie s'arrête, que les nuages y disparaissent petit à petit, t'as le mec qui dit, la voix perdue, les joues sèchent

« Karkat. Et toi ?

-Nepeta. »

Il sourirait un sourire moqueur mais pas méchant.

« Hé bah, Nepeta… Putain, il pleut plus, enfin ! »


End file.
